The invention relates to a novel organic light emitting device (OLED); to novel materials that are capable of phosphorescence and to methods of making the device and novel materials.
Luminescent conjugated polymers are a new technologically important class of materials that will be used in light emitting display devices for the next generation of information technology based consumer products. The principle interest in the use of polymers, as opposed to inorganic semiconducting and organic dye materials, lies in the scope for low-cost manufacturing, using solution-processing of film-forming materials. Since the last decade much effort has been devoted to the improvement of the emission efficiency of OLEDs either by developing highly efficient materials or efficient device structures.